Yahiko's Memories
by Scarred Sword Heart
Summary: While out shopping, Yahiko runs into Gasuke beating up another young boy. How will he react? Rated T for language and mild violence.


**Disclaimer: Watsuki-sensei is the king. Sony, Shueisha, Media Blasters, ADV, Fuji TV and Viz are the nobles. I'm just a little pion. I thank Watsuki-sensei for this opportunity. I write for the love, not for the money.**

* * *

October, 1885  
Downtown Tokyo 

Eighteen-year-old Myoujin Yahiko made a shopping run into town, as he was running low on food yet again. He didn't see how the food could disappear so fast since he was living alone and certainly not sharing it with Sano. Yet disappear it did. Yahiko figured he must have a bigger appetite than he thought.

As he headed toward the shops, Yahiko bumped into Kenshin who was also on a shopping run. He had the yoke slung over his shoulders because Kaoru had sent him to pick up rice, salt, miso and soy sauce. Having a young son and pregnant wife to feed meant buying four times as much. Yahiko didn't envy Kenshin that!

"They got you shopping again? Isn't this the second time in one week?" joked Yahiko.

"At the rate they eat, it's a wonder I'm not going every day," said Kenshin with a smile.

"That settles it. I'm never marrying," said Yahiko, which they both knew was a joke, since he and Tsubame were engaged now.

"Don't let Tsubame-dono hear you say that," laughed Kenshin.

The men entered the market place and started perusing the shops. Yahiko shook his head at the astronomical prices and Kenshin nodded in agreement. It was a wonder anyone could afford to buy food anymore!

Yahiko and Kenshin separated a bit, each going for the stuff they wanted. Yahiko moved through the market place. He picked up some rice, tempura batter, tofu and sake. Kenshin picked up the copious amounts of food his growing family required. The two met up after they had paid for their purchases.

After leaving the market place, the two men walked along in companionable silence out of the chaos that was Downtown Tokyo and back toward the more sparsely populated areas that would lead the road that branched off toward the bridge that led to the dojo and the road back to Ruffian Row.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a scuffle. Looking over to the right, they saw a man with a cane sword beating the hell out of a dirty-faced kid with brown hair and green eyes. Yahiko's eyes widened, immediately recognizing the man: Gasuke of Tanishi's yakuza!

Gasuke hadn't changed a bit. Same bangs swept out from his forehead, ending at a point, same evil face, same cane sword and same nasty disposition.

"You call that a haul? You're the worst pickpocket ever! Fucking incompetent little runt!" sneered Gasuke.

"I'm s-sorry Gasuke-san," choked the boy. "There just weren't a lot of people out with money today."

**WHACK!**

"I don't wanna hear your shit!" said Gasuke, raising the cane sword for yet another blow.

The blow never connected because Gasuke found the sword was missing from his hand. He turned around and stared straight into the smoldering chestnut eyes of a tall young swordsman, who was holding his cane sword. Gasuke's eyes widened. Where did he know this guy from?

Effortlessly, the young swordsman snapped the cane sword over his knee and continued to glare at Gasuke. Then he spoke.

"Hi there. Remember me?" he said.

"Y-Yahiko?" said Gasuke, sweat forming on his brow.

"You have a great memory. I'm impressed. That my replacement?" he said, looking down at the boy, who was being helped to his feet by Kenshin.

"This is nothing to do with you! He and his slut mother are Tanishi's property!" shouted Gasuke, trying to hide his fear.

"Property? Well, that's funny because I was under the mistaken impression that slavery was outlawed under the Meiji government," said Yahiko, his eyes boring into Gasuke's beady ones.

Enraged and frightened, Gasuke drew out a hidden dagger and launched himself at Yahiko. Yahiko saw his lunge, sidestepped and simply plucked the dagger from Gasuke's grasp. Unable to stop his forward momentum, Gasuke faceplanted.

Yahiko knelt down and plucked the bag of money off Gasuke's belt.

"What's this from, prostitution, drug dealing?" he asked.

Gasuke grunted. Yahiko pushed the butt of the Sakabatou Shinuchi into the back of Gasuke's neck.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," he said, letting the venom into his voice.

"B-both," said Gasuke, choking back a sob. Was Myoujin going to kill him for revenge?

"Thought so," said Yahiko getting up.

He went over to the boy, who was staring at him with wide green eyes, and held the bag out to him.

"Here. Take this and use it to get out of the yakuza and start a new life for you and your mom," said Yahiko.

The boy's hands shook a bit as he accepted the bag.

"Thanks Mister!" said the boy, then he turned and trotted off.

"Gasuke, I have a message I'd like you to deliver to Tanishi: If I ever see any of his thugs using women and children like this again, there'll be Hell to pay. Remember, I know where you slime live and if you've moved, I can find you again easily," said Yahiko in Gasuke's ear. "Now get outta my sight cuz looking at you's killing my appetite."

Without another word, Yahiko turned away from the still prone Gasuke and joined Kenshin. After picking their stuff up, the two headed off. The two walked on for a bit, neither saying a word. When they got to the road, they faced each other.

"I'm off. Spar tomorrow?" said Yahiko.

"Certainly," said Kenshin.

The two walked their separate ways.

Owari


End file.
